


This Night is Full of Surprises

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, First Time, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Surprise Party, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While throwing a surprise birthday party for Rei, Nagisa and Rin try to set the other up with the bespectacled boy. Only, it didn't turn out quite like they were expecting. </p><p>Written for Rei's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Night is Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Rei's birthday celebration at ionlybirthdayfree.tumblr.com
> 
> It might seem a little rushed, but I wanted to get it done before the deadline. 
> 
> This is my first time ever working with threesomes...so I hope its alright.

It was December ninth, and Nagisa was planning a surprise party for Rei’s birthday. More accurately, he and Rin were, but Rin didn’t want anyone to know that he was part of the planning. Of course everyone helped in their own way, but the real brains behind the whole thing was Nagisa and Rin. They decided where it should be-Nagisa’s house because no one would be home until the next day. They made sure it was okay with his parents, and that they weren’t intruding on any family plans. Finally, they made sure everyone knew what they were doing for the party, and that none of them would tell Rei.

            Nagisa was doing this mostly because Rei was his best friend, and he wanted to make his birthday special. Rin was doing this because he felt like he still owed Rei so much. They both had ulterior motives that the other didn’t have any clue about. Rin was in love with Rei, he hadn’t wanted to admit it, but he had fallen for the bespectacled dork. However, he was nearly positive that Rei was in love with Nagisa; and from the way Nagisa acted around the boy, he’d hazard a guess to say the feeling was mutual. There was no way that Rei didn’t like Nagisa that way, between the looks he gave the blond when he thought no one was looking and the amount of time they spent just them; Rin had to wonder why on earth they weren’t dating already. That was his plan for the party, to get Rei and Nagisa together at last.

            Unbeknownst to Rin, Nagisa had a similar idea. However he believed that Rei was in love with Rin. Not that he thought Rei would ever admit it to anyone, but Nagisa could tell by how Rei held himself around Rin. There was a kind of spark that Nagisa could only dream of having with his friend. He was in love with Rei, but knew it was pretty pointless. Rei only saw him as a friend, his best friend, and that was it. He was alright with that to a point; at least he got to be close to Rei in a way. He wanted more, but didn’t want to get in the way of his friends’ happiness. He had an inkling that Rin might have a thing for Rei, considering he blushes every time Rei is too close to him, or when they accidentally touch each other-really Nagisa thought Rin belonged as a shoujo heroine, rather than a swim team captain. His goal was, by the end of the night on December fourteenth, Rei and Rin would be together. It may pain him inside, but it was all worth it if Rei was truly happy.

Five days passed and it was the day of Rei’s birthday party. Haruka had made a cake, Makoto and Gou had taken care of the decorating, and they all had gotten him a gift. Nagisa and Rin provided all the drinks and snacks, as well as the dinner they would have-which Rin and Haruka were cooking. Rei’s parents wanted to at least take him out for a birthday lunch, so their party would be after that. Nagisa got Rei to come to his house under the premise of having a gift for him that just couldn’t wait until school on Monday.

            When Rei arrived, Nagisa led him into the living room where he claimed he left Rei’s gift. When they entered the room, the lights flicked on and everyone jumped out to yell surprise and popped party poppers. Rei was definitely surprised, and nearly started crying because he thought his friends may have forgotten. They all hugged him, wishing him a happy birthday. Then the party began. Nagisa had picked out some music for background noise. Everyone got snacks and drinks and grabbed their presents to give to Rei.

             Haruka got him a gift card to the bookstore, Makoto got him cleaner for his goggles and a new case, Gou got him a new bag for swim practice-it was purple, Nagisa got him a plush butterfly-which he put a black and purple butterfly Speedo on for an added gift, and Rin got him a thick book on swim technique and theories. Rei graciously thanked everyone, still overwhelmed at his friends’ thoughtfulness.

            They basically all just hung around and chatted. Rin and Nagisa had tried to think up various different party games they could do, but none of them seemed like something Rei would actually enjoy. A while later, Rin and Haru went into the kitchen to make dinner. It had taken a lot of persuading to get Haruka to cook something other than mackerel for Rei. He still brought a piece to cook for himself, but the menu was for Oden.

            As the two were cooking, Nagisa moved from his place beside Gou to plop himself beside Rei-in the place that Haruka had previously been sitting because it was closest to the aquarium. Now was his time to see if he could get actual confirmation of Rei’s feelings towards Rin, which was the first step in his master plan of getting his two friends together. Making sure his other two friends were occupied in their discussions of the swim club, Nagisa turned to Rei with a big smile

            “How do you like the surprise party, Rei-chan?”

            “It’s wonderful Nagisa-kun! You all did so well at keeping it from me. Was it your idea?”

            “Mine and Rin-chan’s.” He scooted closer and leaned so just Rei could hear him. “Rin came up with most of the ideas actually, but he didn’t want anyone else to know.”

            “Why’s that? It was very thoughtful of him to plan a party for me even though we don’t know each other very well.”

            Nagisa laughed. “Because Rin-chan is kind of shy. He’s kind of cute like that though, don’t you think?”

            Rei blushed. “I-I suppose so; He is rather aesthetically pleasing.”

            Nagisa knew then that Rei really did have a thing for Rin. He swallowed down his own feelings, and moved on to step two. “You should let Rin-chan know you’re thankful for the party, but privately so as not to embarrass him. He really cares about you, even if he won’t tell you that himself! He really needs to be more honest.”

            “R-Really? Well I’ll be sure to thank him when the party dies down then.”

            Nagisa left it at that as a job well done, having not thought of anything further to get them together. He only wanted to give them a shove in the right direction. They would be adorable and dorky together and stutter out their true feelings and everything would be great. For them at least, Nagisa would take some time to heal, but he knew he could get through it. He got through his first crush-which coincidentally was Rin-and lived, so Rei would be no different. If he had no chance with him, then he could at least help as Rei’s best friend to hook him up with the guy he actually does like.

            When dinner was done, everyone gathered around the dinner table to eat. Nagisa snagged the seat across from Rei. Gou was sitting beside him on his left and Haruka on his right. Makoto had sat across from Haruka, leaving the other space beside Rei open. Rin dished up the oden because Haruka did most of the cooking. After he finished serving everyone, he took his seat beside Rei, but not before giving Nagisa a strange look. He didn’t know why Nagisa didn’t jump at the chance to sit beside Rei, but maybe it was because he wanted to look at Rei’s face.

            As everyone ate and chatted, Rin kept his eyes on Rei and Nagisa. They really were just adorable. Nagisa could make Rei’s face go as red as Rin’s hair, or have Rei give him the most endearing smile in the world. Rin swore one could get cavities just by watching them too long. They were perfect for each other. Not completely polar opposites, but they definitely made up for what the other lacked in terms of outgoingness or a more rational mindset. He was definitely going to make sure they got together by the end of the night, even if it meant locking them in the hall closet until they confessed their love.

            The phone rang, and Nagisa ran to answer. It was his parents, making sure the house hadn't burnt to the ground. He left to the other room to continue the conversation, and Rin saw this as his chance. “So, how is the party for you?”

            Rei had just finished chatting to Makoto and Haruka about the universities they got accepted to, so he turned to face Rin. “Everything is wonderful. The food is really delicious. I’ve already thanked Haruka-senpai, but thank you to you as well. It’s perfect for how cold it is outside.”

            Rin smiled. “It was Nagisa’s idea mostly. He made most of the plans for this party.”

            Rei was a little confused. Nagisa had just told him that Rin had been the mastermind behind most things. Of course he couldn’t voice out his question with people around, Nagisa had asked him to keep that information hush hush. “Y-Yes, though since Nagisa planned it, I was expecting a few more embarrassing things.”

            Rin scratched the back of his head. It had been his idea to stop Nagisa from embarrassing the hell out of Rei on his birthday, but he wasn’t about to let Rei know that. He told Nagisa to keep it a secret only because he wanted Rei to think that Nagisa was the one who planned the whole thing by himself out of his love for the taller male. His backup plan was the bundle of mistletoe he had brought with him. He left it on the kitchen counter, but he didn’t think anyone would bother with it. “Well he told me he wanted to make this day special for his, and I quote, ‘precious Rei-chan’.”

            Rei sputtered. “P-Precious!?”

            He was going to add to the fact that Rin had said _‘his_ precious Rei-chan’. He wanted to know the reason behind Rin’s use of the pronoun in such a possessive sounding way, but then Nagisa bounded back to the table, apologizing for taking so long. Rin sat back properly in his chair and started up a conversation with his sister. Rei still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he smiled at the short blond who was beaming at him and finished his meal.

            Haruka brought out the cake, a stunning cake that was shaped like a butterfly with purple icing; Makoto had leaned over and whispered that he had made one hundred percent sure that Haruka didn’t put mackerel in it. He thanked Haruka, and then they sang happy birthday and Rei blew out the candles. Two were left standing, though he quickly blew them out before Nagisa had a chance to notice. They all had a piece of cake, Nagisa’s being the largest because of his sweet tooth, and Rin’s being the smallest because he didn’t care for sweets. After that, they took a bunch of photos of the group, and some of just individuals. Nagisa got a good one with Rin and Rei, commenting that there needed to be pictures of the two butterfly swimmers. Rin got one with Nagisa and Rei, as best friends obviously needed pictures.

            Eventually it was time for Makoto and Haruka to go back home, or else they’d miss their train. Gou went with him, telling Rin that if he missed his own train to come home. He waved her off, telling her that he wouldn’t miss his train, and then it was the three of them. Rei cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll clean the kitchen.”

            “What!? No Rei-chan!! You can’t clean on your birthday!! Rin-chan and I will clean!”

            Rin nodded in agreement, but Rei shook his head. “You’ve already done so much for me. Please let me at least help clean up. I want to, after all of you spoiling me.”

            Rin slapped his back. “You deserve to be spoiled once in a while!”

            “Still, if it’s all the same, I’d like to at least do _some_ cleaning in the kitchen. I’ll do what I can while you two clean up the living room, okay? Then you can take over and I won’t clean anymore. Fair?”

            Nagisa pouted. “ _Fine_ , but you’re not allowed to lift a finger after we’re done!”

            Rei promised and watched Nagisa and Rin rush out of the room together. He started cleaning up the table and rising the bowls. The Hazuki family had a dishwasher, so it made doing dishes so much easier. As he was rinsing them, he couldn’t help but think back to Nagisa and Rin’s strange behaviour. He didn’t quite understand why they would say the other did most of the planning, when they could say they did it equally. He figured that it may have to do with them secretly liking each other. It wasn’t hard to tell, Nagisa always brought up Rin whenever it was just he and Rei. Nagisa also rarely touched Rin like he did with his other friends, making it seem like Rin was different to him; special to him in a different way. He had a feeling that Rin may feel the same way, due to Nagisa being the one he talked about most when he was reminiscing; Well, second to Haruka, but that didn’t really count as Haruka was Rin’s rival.

           He wanted his friends to be happy, and he thought that maybe getting them together would be a way to do it. The both seemed a little on edge, like there were just waiting for something to happen, but Rei couldn’t guess what. Perhaps it was sexual tension between them, which Rei thought was the most logical conclusion. He just had to think up a plan that would make them admit their feelings for each other.

            As he was cleaning up the counter, he spotted something hiding behind the sugar canister. Pulling it out, it was a bundle of mistletoe. He wondered why it was on the counter and not hanging up for only a moment before a brilliant idea hit him. He quickly moved over to the drawer he knew the Hazuki’s kept some of their bits and bobs in. Inside he found a roll of duct tape, and quietly tore off a strip. He quietly moved over to the doorframe and peeked in the hall to make sure they weren’t heading back. He hung the mistletoe up and stood back. Now all he had to do was make them come in at the same time. He looked around and found the empty pot the oden had been cooked in. He rinsed it out quickly before dropping it on the ground, letting out a loud-but fake-yelp.

            As expected, Nagisa and Rin came rushing into the kitchen. They were both at the doorframe looking at Rei. “Are you okay, Rei-chan?!”

            Rei nodded, picking up the pot and placing it on the counter. Rin snorted. “You yelped at accidentally dropping a pot? Did it hit you?”

            “Nope, it missed me,” he smiled, leaning against the counter. “but you may want to look up.”

            They did, and saw the mistletoe hanging above them. Rin went scarlet. “Wha-?”

            Nagisa didn’t know how to respond, just opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Rei laughed lightly. “Well, it would be improper to break tradition, don’t you think?”

            Nagisa and Rin looked at each other. They didn’t know what to do. Here they were trying to set Rei up with the other, and Rei put mistletoe up just so they would kiss!? Rin was still beating himself up over not hiding the mistletoe better. He let out a embarrassed huff, and leaned down to peck Nagisa on the cheek. “There.”

             Rei shook his head. “Tradition says it has to be on the lips. That didn’t count.”

            “Well tradition can suck my-”

            He was cut off by Nagisa grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a proper kiss. It didn’t last long, but Rin felt a something when he kissed Nagisa that he’d never felt with anyone he’d kissed before. It was enough for Rin to pull him back for more. Rei smiled and slipped out of the kitchen through the other entrance. Really it was a gamble which way they’d actually run, but he figured this one was closer to the kitchen from the living room.

            He was happy for them, but he also felt strangely empty inside. He put on his shoes and was just about to head out the door before he heard running. He turned to see Nagisa and Rin panting slightly, looking confused and anxious. “W-Wait! Rei-chan don’t go yet!”

            “I don’t want to get in the way. You two are good for each other.”

            It took a few moments before what Rei had said to really sink in. When it finally did, the mistletoe and the strange way Rei was acting suddenly made sense. “No! I think Rei-chan and Rin-chan should be together! You two have so much in common! I told you to thank Rin-chan for the party because I thought you two would confess!!”

            Rin snapped his head to look at Nagisa. “Wait what!? Nagisa you said you wouldn’t tell him!”

            “Well, how else was he supposed to know you like him?! You two are so dense!”

            “If I’m dense then so are you! You’re so clearly in love with Rei that it’s painful to watch you two dance around each other! I brought the mistletoe as my backup plan that if you didn’t confess, I was going to set it up and make you confess your feelings for each other.”

            Rei just stood there floored. Here were his two friends that he thought liked each other, but now they’re arguing over who liked _him_! There was one part in their argument that stuck out to him though.

“Wait, wait, hold on,”They stopped their bickering about who should be with Rei to turn to the boy in question. “I get that you think the other is in l-love with me, but I’m curious...neither of you denied that the other likes me.”

            They both went red. Rin rubbed the back of his neck, and Nagisa looked at the floor. It was Rin who spoke first. “Well, I do like you, but I figured that I had no chance. You think no one notices the looks that you give Nagisa, those warm and loving gazes, but I notice. I figured that it was better to make you two happy then worry about myself. I think I was selfish enough last year for the rest of my life.”

            “Rin-chan...I thought you two were a match made for each other. You two are so smart, and swim the same stroke, and are warm and caring people! I always figured that Rei-chan would only ever see me as his best friend, so I thought if I set you two up, then he would be happy, and I could just be content still being best friends!” Nagisa sniffed. “W-We’re still best friends, right Rei-chan? This won’t change anything?”

“Of course not. You’re both important to me,” He adjusted his glasses. “Here I thought you two liked each other because of how much you talked about the other, or how you two interacted differently from your friendships with the others.”

Nagisa fiddled with the edge of his shirt “Well...Rin-chan was my first crush....so you’re not entirely wrong.”

Rin seemed a little taken aback by this knowledge. “When was this?”

            “When were kids...I didn’t know what it was I was feeling until after you were gone, but...I guess it faded mostly over time.”

            Rin quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean mostly?”

            Nagisa turned a deeper shade of red and scooted a little further away. “I mean...kissing you was...incredible....but I also still like Rei-chan so I’m just...confused.”

            The three of them stood there, unsure of what to do next. Rin finally snapped back to his sense. “Okay, so you know how we feel. How do you feel about us Rei?”

            Rei didn’t know how he felt. Of course he liked them both as his precious friends, but he couldn’t help think they were different to him than Makoto, Haruka, and Gou were. He loved spending time with the blond, he made him happy and smile more than anyone else. Rin also made him happy, but in different ways. He loved training with Rin, talking theory and logic, whereas Nagisa was more fun and games, taking his mind off those things so he didn’t get so stressed. Not that he felt stressed with Rin, but it was a nice break. It was like the perfect ying and yang for him. “I...like you both. I-I think.”

            “You think?” Rin questioned him, crossing his arms. He pretty well bared his soul so this guy, and all he got back was an _‘I think’_! He turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Nagisa and Rei were left at the front entrance, not taking or looking at each other. Rin came back with the mistletoe taped to a wooden stick. Before either of them could question him, he shoved the mistletoe over their heads. “Kiss.”

           Nagisa turned to stare at Rin “R-Rin-chan?”

           “We’ve kissed, and it was fucking amazing. So maybe I might kind of have a thing for you too, but I still like Rei as well. This seems like the best way. Now kiss, before I make you kiss.”

           The two younger swimmers looked at each other and blushed. Still, Rei really didn’t want to break tradition and maybe kissing Nagisa would help sort out his feelings. He leaned down and kissed Nagisa gently, cupping the side of his face. It was soft and loving, everything Nagisa dreamed it would be like. It wasn’t chaste, but it wasn’t French kissing either. They stayed there, kissing slowly under the mistletoe, relishing in how the other felt. When the parted, Rei smiled shyly at him. Nagisa returned the smile, and then quickly snatched the stick from Rin’s grasp, holding it over Rin and Rei now. “Your turn!”

           Rin smirked. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

           He grabbed Rin and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was totally opposite of the gentle kiss that he had just shared with Nagisa. This had more force behind it, and Rin slipped his tongue inside Rei’s mouth when he pulled for air. Rei was surprised to find that he enjoyed this type of kiss to. It was nice to have soft kisses, but he also liked this overwhelming feeling that Rin was providing him. When they pulled back, Nagisa was pouting. “No fair! I didn’t get to kiss him like that!”

           Nagisa grabbed Rei before he could completely catch his breath, and was pulled into another rough kiss. Nagisa’s was different from Rin’s, not as confident, but definitely not unpleasant. After the broke apart, he stepped back and pushed Rin and Nagisa together. They looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and kissing each other.

           Rei had to admit, it was kind of hot. Seeing them kiss, neither wanting to completely break away. Rin’s hands held Nagisa’s hips firmly, pulling him even closer. The mood suddenly shifted when Nagisa moaned into his kiss with Rin. Rin pulled back, stunned. He could feel the bulge in Nagisa’s pants against his thigh. Nagisa pulled away, panting slightly. “I-I’m sorry, Rin-chan.”

           They all kind of stood awkwardly in the entrance before Rin said, “Fuck it,” and pulled Nagisa back into a kiss. He moved one of his legs in between Nagisa’s thigh. The blond let out a soft moan, rubbing slowly on against Rin’s thigh. He broke from the kiss, and motioned for Rei to come closer. Rei’s mind was reeling. He didn’t know if he should accept Nagisa’s offer, which would undoubtedly lead to a point that crosses way beyond what was happening now; or just leaving Nagisa and Rin on their own.

           Rin was kissing and nipping at Nagisa’s neck, and Nagisa was still looking at him, holding out a hand. “Please, Rei-chan.”

           Rei decided to throw caution to the wind and took Nagisa’s out stretched hand. He allowed himself to be pulled closer so he was against Nagisa’s left side. Rin smirked and yanked him into a kiss in front of Nagisa. Rei tried to focus on Rin kissing him, but it was hard with Nagisa whimpering and moaning in his ear at Rin’s ministrations.

           “Rei...Rin...bedroom.”

           They didn’t comment on the dropped suffix, only stumbling to follow the shorter up the stairs to his bedroom. They knew what it meant, but at this point they didn’t care. They had already gone this far, so they might as well keep going. None of them thought they could stop anyway.

          They made it to Nagisa’s bedroom, closing the door behind them. It’s not like anyone was going to be home until the next day, but just to be on the safe side. Nagisa sat down on his bed, taking off his shirt and pants. Rin followed suit just a quickly, leaving Rei the only one fully clothed. He had to admit that even though he wouldn’t be any more naked in his boxers than he was when he was wearing his swimsuit, he just couldn’t bring himself to undress. Nagisa and Rin seemed to sense his internal battle and chose to help with his decision. Nagisa slid off the bed and walked over to where Rei was standing. Nagisa dropped to his knees, startling Rei out of his thoughts. “N-Nagisa-kun?!”

         Nagisa smiled slyly at him and began to unbuckle his belt. Rin pulled off Rei’s glasses and set them on the desk, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it over the taller male's head. Nagisa had successfully gotten Rei’s pants down to his ankles, so Rei had no choice but to step out of them lest he trip and fall on his face.

         Nagisa was still kneeling in front of Rei, staring at the slight hint of a bulge in Rei’s briefs. “Rei, can I touch you?”

         Rei licked his lips, nodding nervously. Rin nipped at his neck, leaving marks that surely wouldn’t be gone in the morning. Rei felt Nagisa rubbing him through the cotton of his underwear. He had almost expected for Nagisa to just take them off and touch him directly, but this was good for him. It helped him ease into Nagisa’s touch, making him less nervous. Rin’s body was pressed against Rei so he could feel the redhead’s hard-on against his side. He reached out to cup Rin’s crotch lightly, earning a groan from the older boy.

        Rin and Nagisa continued to leave kisses and fondle Rei everywhere they could. It didn’t take much longer for Rei to want a little more, and Nagisa seemed to have the same sentiment. He slowly pulled off Rei’s briefs, letting Rei’s erection spring free. Rin had moved behind Rei at some point, and peered over his shoulder. He let out a low whistle. “Damn, you’re a lot bigger than I would have thought.”

       Rei stammered, but Rin just silenced him with another kiss. It was slightly awkward to kiss over your shoulder, but they made it work. Nagisa began to stroke Rei’s leaking erection, taking time to find all of his sweet spots. Rin ground his covered groin against Rei’s ass as they kissed. He pulled back for air and watched Nagisa thumb the slit of Rei’s cock. “Alright, before anything more happens, how far are we going with this? I don’t want to push anyone into doing anything they don’t want to.”

       Nagisa halted his movements on Rei’s cock. “Well, what do you want to do Rin?”

       “Hm, well I’ve always wanted to have sex with Rei...Dreamed of being inside him.” Rin caressed Rei’s ass gently before squeezing a cheek. “But only if he wants it.”

       Nagisa hummed. “I’ve always wanted to be filled by Rei. Have him take me anyway he wanted.”

       Rei tried not to imagine those things, as he would surely come on the spot. He didn’t really know what he wanted; he just knew he wanted more. “I-I’m alright with both.”

       Nagisa and Rin looked at each other before Nagisa got up and dragged Rei back to his bed. Rin took off his boxers and followed the two to the bed. Nagisa sat on the bed and took of his underwear, leaving them all naked. Nagisa moved so he was lying with his head on his pillows. Rei climbed over top of him and showered him with light kisses. Rin sat behind him and kissed down his back, leaving more marks here and there. Nagisa reached out to his night table and grabbed an opened bottle of lube and an unopened pack of condoms. He placed the items beside him for Rei and Rin to use. The condoms were unopened because while Nagisa had experimented with anal masturbation, he was still a virgin. He knew Rei was as well, but he didn’t know about Rin. Not that it mattered.

      Rin made a grab for the lube right away, putting more than needed on the one hand. He closed the lid and dispersed the lube between his two hands. He reached down with his left hand and slowly slipped a finger inside Nagisa. As he fingered the younger boy, he moved his other hand to slip a finger inside of Rei. Prepping both of them at the same time took some concentration, but it was do-able. Rin enjoyed seeing both of his lovers moaning and pushing against his fingers. He figured Rei would have been able to manage just fine, but it was so much more fun to watch the reactions he got from touching them. It wasn’t like he was some well learned lover either; He had experimented a bit in his younger years, but never had penetrative sex with anyone. This was going to be a new experience for all of them, but he was happy his first time was with people he held dear.

      Nagisa and Rei kissed sloppily, immersed in pleasure from Rin, as well as the rubbing of their cocks. It didn’t take too long for Rin to reach three fingers inside each of them. Nagisa keened, bucking up hard into Rei. “Please...more!”

      Rin slipped his fingers out of both of them. He grabbed a condom for himself and for Rei, rolling it on for the other male. As he put his own condom on, Rei lubed himself up and positioned himself at Nagisa’s entrance. He entered slowly, kissing away the tears threatening to spill. Even if he had been prepared well, Rei was still rather big and it would take some getting used to. He only moved slowly, allowing Nagisa to adjust to the pace, until Rin entered him. He cried out, accidentally slamming deep into Nagisa. Nagisa yelped at the sudden thrust, digging his nails into Rei’s shoulder.

      It took some time, but they managed to work out a rhythm. Which was more along the lines of Rei was the only one moving because if he and Rin both moved, it didn’t work very well. Their coupling didn’t last long, tension finally releasing from them. Nagisa came first with a loud shout. Rei followed suit, spilling into the condom. Rin wasn’t too far behind. He thrust deep into Rei, who whimpered at being over stimulated, until he came groaning into Rei’s shoulder.

      They pulled off each other, and cleaned up. Nagisa was mostly asleep as Rin and Rei wet him down with a wash cloth they got from the kitchen. His bed wasn’t that big, but it was big enough that if they huddled close, they’d all fit. Nagisa lay in between the two butterfly swimmers. “So...that was awesome.”

      Rin laughed and kissed Nagisa quickly. “I think ‘awesome’ is only putting it lightly. That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt in my life!”

      “I too enjoyed myself. A bit of an unexpected turn of events though.”

      Nagisa giggled. “Well, we can just add it to another birthday surprise!”

      Rei chuckled, and silence hung between them once more. The lights had been turned off previously, and Nagisa was already starting to nod off. “So...does this mean we’re all together...or...?”

     Nagisa placed a finger over Rei’s mouth. “Shh, we’ll discuss it in the morning.”

     Rin muttered an agreement, half asleep himself. Rei nodded, even though he wasn’t sure either of them could see, and cuddled up close to Nagisa. He wasn’t sure what the future held in store for the three of them. What he did know was this was one of the best birthdays he’s ever had. He could only hope for more amazing birthdays like this to come.

      With Nagisa and Rin by his side, he didn’t think that would be a problem. After all, they were both full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my happy birthday to Rei.
> 
> Hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
